Such Is Life
by Laqueta Okami
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort in his 6th year. By graduation he grows tired of Dumbledore's manipulations and leaves the country. There he makes some very interesting friends. Essentially a Snarry, but actual pairings will be: Harry/Dean, Harry/Snape, Sam/Dean


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Very sad.  
Warnings: Will be slash (m/m).  
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort in his 6th year. By graduation he grows tired of Dumbledore's manipulations and leaves the country. There he makes some very interesting friends. Harry/Dean, Harry/Snape, Sam/Dean  
Pairing: The pairings will be Harry/Dean, then later on Harry/Snape and Sam/Dean.

A/N: This story is dedicated to my big sis, mrscakeakajane. She loves Snarry and asked me to write on up for her when she saw the plot line for one of my other stories.

* * *

Harry had known this year would be a long one from the beginning of it. He hadn't known it would be so hectic though. After Umbridge took over Hogwarts, and started dosing students with Veritaserum, it had been no surprise when she'd ordered the disbanding of the D.A. It was also no surprise that Harry wasn't believed when he came forward with his dream about the Department of Mysteries. What was a surprise however, was what had happened after he stormed out of Umbridge's office.

He had been walking as quickly as possible towards the Room of Requirement, fully prepared to brave the Death Eaters with the help of a select few D.A. members. He made it half way there, when he had suddenly been slammed into a wall. Before he could draw his wand he heard the voice of the resident potions master. A shiver ran up his spine as the urgent voice reached his ears. Even stressed Severus Snape's voice still sounded and felt like silk sliding over his skin.

"Potter, you must remain at Hogwarts. Nothing good will come of you rushing off and recklessly running to the department of mysteries."

Harry struggled in the Professors hold, determined to save Snuffles.

"I have to go Professor. That's my godfather Voldemort is torturing, and I refuse to lose someone else I care about!"

Snape cringed at Voldemort's name, but gripped Harry's shoulder tighter and shook him slightly.

"Listen to me, you little brat. _Snuffles_ is an important member of the Order, and we won't let him be killed. Members of the Order are already on their way, Snuffles with them. It was clearly a false vision from the Dark Lord to lure you there. You must remain at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord can not be allowed to see you."

As Snape spoke Harry had relaxed in his grip.

"Alright, fine. I had the D.A. on standby; I will go inform them they are not needed."

Snape released him, and walked down the hall.

"Professor? Thank you."

Snape gave no form of acknowledgement and simply continued to walk away, in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Snape! Where are you going?"

This caused Snape to pause and look over his shoulder disdainfully at the boy.

"If you must know, _Potter_, I am going to the department of mysteries. Also, you just earned yourself detention for this next week."

"What? Why?"

"For addressing me so rudely."

This said, Snape had turned and stalked the rest of the way down the hall, throwing the door open and marching out of the castle.

Harry stood there in shock for a moment, before his brain kicked in and he ran the rest of the way to the Room of Requirement.

It took mere minutes to get the members that were there prepared. They then raced out onto the grounds, and followed Luna. Luna had promised a way to get to the D.O.M.

A short Thestral ride later Ron, Hermione, Harry, Luna, Ginny, and Neville were at the Ministry of Magic.

Not usually ones for making plans, the Gryffindors, and single Ravenclaw, raced inside. The site that met their eyes was shocking. Death Eaters were laid out everywhere, the seemingly meager forces of The Order of the Phoenix containing them well. As soon as the children had arrived the fighting had stopped. It only took one spell for the battle to begin anew, those we had seen Harry battling harder than before.

The DA members made their way through the crowds, quickly pairing off to help any older wizards and witches that seemed to be in trouble. Most of the remaining Death Eaters were easily dispatched, the Order and DA feeling triumphant. Everything came to a screeching halt as Luna's scream was heard throughout the large atrium the battle had progressed in to.

Heads belonging to both sides swiveled towards the sound, dread filled the hearts of the Light side as Voldemort's chilling laughter was heard.

"In years to come you will all be able to say you were present at the turn of the Wizarding World! I have defeated Harry Potter!"

A cheer went up from the Death Eaters, as the DA members felt sorrow enter their hearts and the Order members felt panic seep into their bloodstream.

In their mixed reactions no one noticed the death eater approach the fallen body of the Wizarding World's last hope. Everyone's attention returned there however, when another unearthly shriek was released from Luna.

"Leave him alone! He's already dead, what more can you do!"

She threw a spell at the man, but it was deflected easily by a shield charm.

"How dare you attack one of ours? Die!"

Bellatrix raised her wand to cast the killing curse at Luna. Before she could though, she was cut down by a heart-stopping curse.

"You will kill no more children."

People on both sides gaped at the caster, as it had been the death eater standing beside Harry and Luna. The death eater then removed his mask to reveal the face of one Severus Snape.

"You will die for your insolence, Snape! But first, you will watch as your precious Order is destroyed. Attack my minions!"

As the death eaters attacked, the order members quickly sought to defend themselves.

No one but Luna observed the usually stoic Potions Master raise Harry into a seated position with utmost care. Nor did they hear the words he uttered.

"Come on Potter, I know you aren't actually dead. You wouldn't go down that easily; you need to open your eyes… Come on… Harry, come on…. You still have a week of detentions to serve don't think being dead will get you out of them…"

Much to Luna's shock, Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Pr..fs..r…?"

"Shh. Take a slow breath. They must not know yet that you are alive. Catch your breath, get your bearings, and wait for the right moment. If you cast the killing curse at the Dark Lord now, it will kill him."

Harry was then lowered back to the floor and Severus had jumped in to the fray. It did not take long for the light to be subdued. All it took was the capture of one of the children, and the adults immediately ceased their attack. Wands were lowered and the death eaters quickly bound them.

"Good job my Death Eaters. Now, bring me the traitor. I have thought of a new punishment for you."

It took four death eaters to drag a struggling Snape in front of Voldemort, but once they were close enough one of them kicked him in the knees at such an angle that they gave out with a sickening crack.

"While I would much rather feed you one of your own potions my precious little traitor, that is not possible. I will instead kill you be the favorite means of my loyal Bella, who you so brutally murdered. I will _Crucio_ you until you bleed from every possible part of your body."

Everyone in the room, even the death eaters, cringed at the cruel glee heard in Voldemort's voice.

Voldemort raised his wand, and pointed it at Snape.

"Crucio!"

Snape writhed in pain but did not scream as those in attendance watched on in horror. The curse was cut short however, when a voice broke the heavy silence.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Everyone was shocked when Voldemort's body suddenly exploded. In took them only a minute to realize that Harry and Luna were crouched beside the fallen professor.

At that point Dumbledore appeared with quite a few Aurors. It didn't take them long to round up the death eaters, and cart them off to the holding cells deeper in the Ministry. Dumbledore wasted no time in releasing the Order and DA members, and everyone hurried over to Harry.

"Harry, you're alive!"

As she said this, Hermione threw herself on Harry. She was closely followed, in a calmer manner, by Ginny, Ron, and Luna.

Harry laughed as he tried to hug all of them at once.

"Get in here Neville, no need for you to stand alone."

Neville blushed but joined the group hug none the less.

"While this is all very touching, you were all supposed to remain at Hogwarts."

The DA members broke apart and gaped at Snape in disbelief. Harry chuckled, and helped the professor stand.

"You're right Professor. Next time I will sit on my hands like a good little wizard, and just let everyone die."

"None of your cheek, Potter. You still owe me a weeks worth of detention, don't make it longer."

Realizing this was as much of a thank you as he was going to get Harry simply inclined his head, and moved away to let the order members help Snape.

"That was rude of him. You didn't have to save his life. Might have been better for everyone if you hadn't…"

"Ron!"

"What 'Mione? I'm sure that's what Harry was thinking; I just said it for him."

"Actually it wasn't Ron. No one deserves to die, ever. And even though I didn't get an official thank you, I know he is grateful. Now let's all get back to Hogwarts. I have a feeling the last few weeks of school are going to be long ones."

Ignoring the Order the members of Dumbledore's Army left the ministry. They returned to Hogwarts and all returned to their own dorms. As all the students fell into an uneasy sleep, Dumbledore paced his re-acquired office. He knew that with Voldemort's body destroyed the efforts to find the horcruxes would have to be doubled. Starting tomorrow he would be enlisting Harry's help.

* * *

A/N: Well, there is the first chapter. I hope it was enjoyable, and I hope to see you back for more. Also, for those of you who read my crossovers: the next chapter of Shadow Protector is being written up as you read this, the next chapter of A Wizard and A Hunter probably won't be started for another couple of days.


End file.
